Concrete Angel
by arithehuman
Summary: Minka Mark is usually a happy, hyperactive monkey. But what everyone doesn't know is that she hides her tough homelife with a smile. How will things work out? Will someone be able to save her before it's too late? (Some Russinka.) (Rated T for strong lanuage, violence, and the subject of abuse.) IN-PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:**

**This fanfiction contains strong language and focuses on the serious and severe subject of physcial, verbal, and mental abuse towards animals. And if you get emotional easy, don't read this.**

**Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

It was an ordinary day at the LPS.

Pepper was testing out some new comedic-acts on Penny Ling, Sunil and Vinnie were just chilling around the pet shop, Zoe was primping her fur while looking in a mirror, and Russell was reading on a pillow. Minka wasn't there that day, either that or she could come in later than usual, so the pets just figured one of her owners had a day off of work or something similar.

All of a sudden, the pets noticed Minka run in, covering her eyes with sunglasses, looking terrified and trembling like she just witnessed a murder.

The pets stopped whatever they were doing, and went over to the usually happy monkey.

"Hey, Minka, what gives?" Vinnie asked.

There was no response, she just kept shaking.

"Minks?" Pepper said, calling out her nickname and trying to get the pink monkey's attention.

Minka looked up at them, sunglasses still on.

"Oh, n-n-noth-th-ing! Ju-just a l-l-little hyper, th-th-thats all! Yeah! Really, really, really hyper!" Minka exclaimed, trying to make up the best lie she could think of.

The pets looked puzzled.

"And explain the sunglasses?" Russell asked.

"Oh, they're just, just-"

"AMAZING!" Zoe exclaimed, squealing like a 3 year old toddler. "Just look at those _lenses!_ Not a finger laid on them! They really do bring out your personality!"

Russell nudged her, and gave her a let-her-finish look.

"Oh, sorry Minka, go on." Zoe apologized, smiling at her with an innocent look on her face.

Minka gulped nervously.

"They're just to... keep the sun out of my eyes! We wouldn't want me to go blind or anything because it's really really bright out side, would we, huh?" Minka said.

"But it's snowing, and its cloudy." Penny Ling said.

Minka looked outside the window. "Oh, well, uh, these glasses are pretty good accesories though, dontcha think?" Minka faked a smile.

The pets noticed something was wrong with Minka.

"Minka, cut the act, you're hiding somethin' from us. Just take off the sunglasses and show us." Pepper said.

"I can't." Minka said.

"Why?" Vinnie asked.

"I... have a paper that says if I take them off, my head will explode!"

She could tell everyone else didn't buy it.

Minka sighed.

"You sure you want me to do this? You're not gonna like it." Minka asked, like a child that did something wrong.

"Yes!" the pets yelled.

"Fine," Minka said, taking off the dark sunglasses, "ya happy now?"

Every pet in that room gasped at the sight.

When Minka took off the sunglasses, it revealed that she had a black eye on her right eye, and it as all swollen and bruised up. Minka kept looking down, frustrated and upset, trying not to burst out into tears, but she didn't want to cause a scene and have everyone worrying.

"Minka, how'd you get that black eye?" Russell asked, concerned for his friend.

"I was just really happy yesterday at home, and I was just jumping around a whole lot, and I bumped into the counter flat on my face, and got a black-eye. It'll hopefully go away soon. It's nothing to get too worried about." Minka replied.

The pets looked at her, worried, and looked at eachother, and accepted her excuse with some 'oh's' and 'okay's, and walked away, proceding what they were doing before she came in.

All except for Russell. He walked over to her, and put a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"Minka, are you sure that's what_ really_ happened?" Russell asked.

Minka looked down, and sighed again.

"You know you can tell me, I promise I won't tell everyone else if you don't want me to." Russell assured her.

Minka looked up at the hedgehog.

"I'm positive, that's what happened, don't worry about it." Minka reassured him.

Russell looked at her eye.

"Well, okay." Russell accepted, "just to make sure, that's what _really _happened?"

"Yes, Russell, I'm sure that's hat _really _happened." Minka repeated.

Russell sighed.

"Alright." He said, and went back over to the pillow, continued where he left off in the book he was reading.

Minka sighed in relief, but knew, that wasn't really what happened.

* * *

_**Flashback to previous night.**_

Minka's owners, Rick and Eve were achloholics, and to deal with their daily frustrations, they'd reach for a bottle. The night Minka got the black eye, she was bouncing the Mark household, while the owners were away, presumably drinking with some friends.

The night Rick and Eve came home, drunk, the house was a mess, as if it already wasn't. An angered and drunk Rick pinned it on Minka, picked her up, punched her in the face, and threw her down.

Rick was screaming at a helpless and scared Minka screaming words like,

"Little ass!"

"Damn, useless, piece of fucking trash!"

"Look what you did!"

"Everything's your fault around here!"

"You don't deserve to live in a house like this, I'm considering throing you out into the cold!"

And Eve, scared her husband would start pinning it on her, too, started joining in.

The pink-spider-monkey wailed in agony, shaking and upset. Not only was she in pain, and fearful for her life, she'd have to think up a real good lie and a way to cover her bruised and blackened eye.

But this wasn't the first time that an episode like that happened.

There was some times her owners would throw a bottle of alcohol at her. One time Rick yanked her hair so hard, she wound up on the floor. And even once, threw her to a wall and she went into a coma for 3 hours.

That household was a piece of work.

But still, Minka didn't feel like telling everyone what's going on.

Minka hated _too_ much attention and she thought it would just add onto the pressure and stress that she didn't in anyway deserve. When Minka was able to stand up again, she found one of Eve's sunglasses on the floor by the counter, and hid it in her purse, so when Eve dropped her off at day camp, Minka could just sneak them out of Eve's purse and put them on without her knowing.

Minka fell asleep eventually, having nightmares of her owners and had no idea why she deserved this, even though she didn't.

* * *

**A/N:**

**aw aw**

**Did I give you guys feels? I think I gave you guys feels. I'll try to update ASAP and try not to make it a long-ass wait. **

**This is my FIRST LPS fanfiction so hopefully it's good. ;-; /sobsinacornerdramatically**

**Anyways, constructive criticsism and suggestions are very welcomed and helpful! c:**


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 7 PM, and every pet's owners had already came in to pick them up. Every pet's except for Russell's and Minka's.

Russell's owners were known to usually come in a little later sometimes, so he didn't worry about it much. Besides, he was with Minka, so he felt more comfortable.

Minka on the other hand, was relieved her owners hadn't picked her up yet. She was in no mood to go back to the house and see them at all. Who knew what they would do to her if she went back.

Russell was still reading, and Minka was sitting up on the tree messing around with some paintbrushes.

Her black eye was still visible.

The two paused when they heard the door to the pet shop open. Eve and Rick's voices were heard talking to Mrs. Twombly.

Minka froze completely, and ran over to Russell, and hid behind him, panicking.

"Don't make them take me back, Russell! Don't make them do it! Please!" Minka pleaded, trembling while holding onto Russell.

"Minka?" Russell said, "What the heck's going on?"

Minka looked at him, and started talking faster then she normally did.

"My owners are here and they're gonna do something to me because I messed up their house last night and they started hitting me and they're still mad at me and-"

"Minka! Calm down." Russell asked in a softer voice, "go slower."

Minka sighed,

"It's my owners. They hurt me real bad last night and I'm scared they're gonna do something else to me! You've gotta help me!"

Now Minka was going frantic.

Russell wiped a bang of hair from her face.

"So that's how you really got the black-eye?" Russell asked.

Minka nodded, still scared to death.

Russell stroked her hair. "I'm not gonna let them lay a _**hand **_ on you." He assured her, running his fingers through her hair while she was still shaking, trying to calm her down as best as he could.

All of a sudden, the door to the day-camp opened.

"Minka~," Rick called out, "it's time to go."

Russell then put Minka to the side.

He walked over to the vast, black-haired man, and started kicking his feet, trying to beat him up the same way he did to Minka.

"Little shit." Rick mumbled, then threw the orange hedgehog down to the floor.

Russell sat up and rubbed his head, and proceeded to check up on Minka, but what Russell saw about made him cry.

Minka was in Ricks arm, trying to pry herself out of them, clawing him arm and doing whatever she could to get out. She struggled though because she was so scared and so frantic, she couldn't even think about what to do.

Russell ran over to Rick again, trying to help Minka, but he just kept kicking the hedgehog away.

"Russell!" Minka called out.

"Minka!" Russell yelled.

Rick was then seen out of sight, along with Minka.

"My, that monkey can be a little _too _hyper, sometimes." Mrs. Twombly said to herself, looking at the door and shaking her head.

* * *

Russell was about to cry, but then remembered.

He had to tell Blythe.

Russell snuck outside the window, into the snowy evening, and looked up at the building, trying to find a way to make it to Blythe's room without anyone noticing.

He apparently got lucky, because there was a ladder near her window that was forgot to be put up, and climbed it, and finally made it to her window.

Inside, Blythe had her headphones in, on her laptop, typing something and laughing.

Russell proceeded to bang on her window, calling her name, and trying to get her attention.

Blythe noticed something was up, and looked over at the window, and saw Russell.

"R..Russell?" Blythe said.

"Open up!" he begged, still banging on her room window,

She ran over, and opened up the window.

"Russell, what the living heck are you doing? It's freezing out there, and shouldn't your owners have already picked you up?," she asked, as Russell came into her room.

"No time, it's about Minka." Russell stated.

"Minka?" Blythe asked, "What about her, is she in trouble?"

"You could say that," Russell said, "It's a long story."

* * *

"Piece of fucking, garbage." Rick pouted, with Minka right next to him, shaking. She was so scared and upset by the abuse Rick gave her, she about had it. And Minka even blamed Eve, she understood Eve was scared Rick might do something to her if she didn't 'impress' him, but she still didn't even have the courage to stand up to Rick, and end all of this. That's what she was supposed to do. So Minka as upset with Rick_ and _Eve.

_Why can't they see, _Minka thought, _no one even cares anymore. Anyone but Russell._

Russell stayed on Minka's mind that whole night.

She wanted to thank him so much for trying to help her that night, even though he couldn't, he cared, and he tried.

Minka looked over at Rick, he was drinking and driving, and ranting on and on about Minka and Eve.

Then, his cell phone rang.

"What?" Rick said.

Minka tried to listen to who he was talking to, but it was hard to make out the words because of the sound of the car and the wind blowing into the car.

"Oh, yeah, Minka was having herself a fit." Rick told who he was talking to.

_Me? A fit? He's the one who had the fit, I did nothing!, _Minka thought to herself, growling at Rick.

"You know, someday, I wouldn't mind strangling the little brat. She drives me _insane_. I'm gonna kill that monkey someday, I'm telling you." He told the person.

Minka froze, and looked at Rick, while he was taking a sip of alcohol.

_Kill me...,_ Minka thought, _Am I really that bad? I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't._

Minka cringed.

She kept having nightmares of Rick killing her, and sometimes, even her friends. She hated it. Minka wanted to live somewhere else so bad, but it was impossible.

When they got home, Eve was sitting on the cough, watching TV, and Rick threw Minka down to the floor.

"Scram." Rick told her.

Minka ran away into another room as fast as she could go.

The door to the basement was open, and Minka made her way down there.

She settled in, closed her eyes, and eventuall, fell asleep on a couch in the basement.

"Russell..." Minka moaned before falling asleep, "H-help me, please."

Then finally, drifted off to sleep.

Russell stayed on her mind the whole time.

The only person who she felt who really, cared about what was going on.

* * *

**A/N: I'm beeeck.**

**I'm trying to make this story long and as sad as I can make it.**

**But I'm starting to go on writers block.,, -**

**And my winter break's halfway over. ;n;**

**I'll try to update as much as I can in between then, but if I don't get finished before school starts back up again, I won't be updating as much. xc**

**But it SHOULD be finished before then, so we'll see how it goes.**

**Constructive criticsism, suggestions, and reviews are really helpful! c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey dudes!**

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews, criticsm, and all of the other stuff! It really helps! c: Again, I'm going to try to get this story done before my school starts back up again next week, but it might go longer then that. It depends.**

**Anyways, onto the story~**

* * *

It was now the day after the incident with Rick, Russell, and Minka, and sure enough, they were still worried about it.

Russell had told Blythe about the abuse he noticed, trying not to speak about the evens that night as best as he could, and she was trying to find a way to help Minka get out of the house, without having anyone thinking she literally talked to the animals about it, and tried not to make any of the plans too suspicious.

It was 8:00 AM, and all of the pets, including Minka, were in the day-camp, talking about whatever was going on.

Minka was by the fake tree in the day-camp, on the tire swing.

"Pssssst," Minka hissed over to Russell, who was numming on some food.

Russell looked over, and didn't notice anything. he shrugged it off, and continued to eat.

"Pssssssssssssst!" Minka hissed again.

Russell noticed something was going on, and looked over to the tire-swing that Minka was on, fanning her hand towards herself, as a signal that she wanted to talk to Russell.

Russell walked over to Minka.

"Yeah?" He asked the pink-spider-monkey.

"Russell, _promise_ you didn't, and won't tell anyone about what happened last night. That was only between me and you, kay?" Minka whispered, so no one else could notice.

"Well, Minka," Russell said, "You can't just tell _me_. I know I'm not the only one that cares about you, everyone else should know so we can try to help you."

"Russell, I know that. It's just, it's that..." Minka paused.

"Go on," Russell said,

"Well, I feel like _you're _the one that I trust the most."

Russell completely froze.

"I-but... how?" He asked.

"Remember when everyone else was begging me to paint so they could gain a fortune? _You_ were the only one that noticed how I felt. _You _didn't want me to be peer-pressured. _You_ watched out for me." Minka said, "Not that everyone else doesn't care about me, because I know they do, but, I just feel like I can rely on you the most around here."

Russell looked down, trying not to let out his flushed face.

"You... really feel that way about me?" Russell asked.

'I do. And I'm _trusting _you not to let everyone else know about this." Minka assured the orange hedgehog.

Russell looked up at her, her sparkling blue eyes staring into his with an innocent, yet serious look on her face.

"Well, okay." He told her.

Minka smiled, and jumped down from her tire-swing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank yoooou!" Minka squealed as she hugged him tightly.

Russell tried to return the hug, even though he couldn't really breathe, but then stopped when he felt Minka let go of him.

"Ooooowww!" Minka wailed, shaking and rubbing her hands and arms from his spikes she had put her pink, thin arms around.

_Blib, blobbit. The stupid spikes always ruin it!,_ Russell thought to himself, as he watched the monkey jump around, trying to shake off the sting while the other pets watched, confused.

"Not gonna get her with that backside, huh?" Pepper nudged Russell, as he looked embarassed.

"Not like I can actually help it." Russell argued.

Pepper snickered, and walked back over to the toy ball her and Sunil were playing with.

All of a sudden, Blythe came down the dumbwaiter in a hurry.

"Blythe, what is going on?" Sunil asked, as he watched the brown-haired girl run.

"Minka!" Blythe yelled.

Minka looked over at Blythe with a puzzled look on her face.

"Minka, how long have your owners did this to you?" Blythe said, looking at the monkey's almost faded black, swollen eye.

"Uh, did what?" Minka asked.

"This is serious! I need to know, I've got to get you help! You have to tell me!" Blythe pleaded.

Minka looked over at Russell, with a pale look on her face.

"You, you promised you didn't tell anyone..." Minka said, tears forming in her eyes.

Russell started to look worried now.

"I did! But I-"

"You lied, You LIED!" Minka sobbed, running out of the day camp, over to the hole to the Sweet Delights shop, tears now falling out of her eyes.

"Minka, come back! I didn't know then!" Russell argued, trying to get Minka's attention.

The other pets, including Blythe, tried to comprehend what just happened.

"Russell, what ever's going on?" Zoe asked.

Russell sighed.

"I, I promised not to tell anyone." Russell said.

"Tell anyone what?" Penny Ling asked.

"I promised not to tell!" Russell yelled at her, then ran out of the day camp, over to the window of the pet shop.

Penny Ling formed tears in her eyes, then had a complete melt-down.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know how to react to what's going on right now?" Pepper asked, looking around at everybody.

Everyone else nodded.

Blythe sighed.

"I'll go talk to Russell." Blythe said, "We can go check up on Minka later. I think she just wants some time to herself right now, okay?"

Blythe then walked out of the day-camp, and over to Russell, to see what was going on.

The other pets stood in the pet shop, looking worried and confused.

* * *

Minka sat in the storage room of Sweet Delights, quietly crying into her legs, as he had her arms bundled up around them.

Buttercream hopped in, and noticed Minka crying. She walked over, and sat down next to her.

"Not feelin' too candy-kean, huhs?" Buttercream asked, in her slang she usually spoke in, but in a serious tone.

Minka sniffed, looking over at Buttercream with her red and wet eyes, and Buttercream noticed the black one.

"Whosie, dosie, losie!" Buttercream gasped, "How'd you get that shiner?!"

"It's my stupid owners, they hate me! They hate my guts! E-everyone does!" Minka sobbed harder.

Buttercream noticed that was probably a touchy subject at the moment, and put a paw on her back, patting and rubbing it in a comforting way.

"I don't hate your guts." Buttercream said, "Well, guts are pretty gross. I remember there was this bug in the shop once, and somebody stepped on it, and it's guts were all over, and it was pretty gross! I about barfed up the marshmallow I was eating, and lemme tell ya, it was a really good marshmallow! It was-"

Buttercream paused and looked over at the monkey, while she was still crying.

"Off topic, right?" Buttercream asked.

Minka looked over, softly smiled, but still didn't feel any better.

"You know somethin', Minks?" Buttercream said, "I don't hate you. I'm shirley-sure nobody does. In-fact, you're the best monkey I ever met!"

Minka calmed out a bit.

"R-really?" Minka asked.

"I'm for-realsies!" Buttercream smiled, "and if you think everyone else hates you, you're wrong! I know they like you a whole lot! Especially Rusty!"

Rusty was Russell's nickname.

"Russell?" Minka asked.

"Yeah, Rusty!" Buttercream said with a beamy-smile. "He like, reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreeeeeaaally likes you!"

Minka pouted.

"Try thinking that the same way once you know what he just did." Minka said.

"Huhs?" Buttercream asked, "What'd he do?"

"He promised he didn't tell anybody about what happened last night. My owner and him fought last night and I told him about how my owners hit me and stuff, and he said he didn't tell anyone, but he did."

Buttercream looked down, and looked at Minka.

"Minka, if somethin' serious and life-threatning is going on at your house, and you know it's gonna get worse, you can't keep it a secret, you know? You _have_ to tell someone. And if you told Russell and it's _that _serious, he probably had to tell someone. He cares a whole lot about you. And if something happened, we wouldn't be able to go on the same way. Even if he promised he wouldn't tell someone, he had to. To keep you safe." Buttercream explained.

Minka wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Buttercream." Minka smiled.

Buttercream smiled back at her.

"I should probably go talk to him." Minka told her, "'I'll be back."

Minka ran out of the storage room, and tried to look for Russell.

Buttercream watched, and looked down.

"Poor, ol' Minks." Buttercream said to herself, shaking her head.

She saw her owners a couple times, hit her, yell at her, and get frustrated at her. She knew not even she could not hide it anymore, and Buttercream made her way to the day-camp, to try to explain to everyone what was going on, because she knew the pets probably needed to know, too.

* * *

**aaaaah, I like writing this story.**

**Buttercream, to be honest, is my favorite pet, and you know sometimes she'll probably have to be serial, too. **

**And again, thanks soooo much for the reviews, favorites, follows, and criticsism. It means so much! c:**

**I'll try to update everyday! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm, beeeeck! cx**

**Sorry for the little hiatus, I've been caught up with a couple personal work lately and didn't get time to work on this. But I'm back now, soooo, that's good, I guess.**

**Oh yeah, ****and this chapter is going to have gore, along with the next chapter, and cuss words, so be prepared. And this chaps probably gonna be short, so.**

**Anyways, let's roll up our sleeves, and get to work! (Soul Eater reference BTW.)**

* * *

Minka had just talked to Buttercream about Russell and how she should've respected him for caring so much about her, and Minka thought she was actually right. So she deicided, and she wanted to find Russell and sort things out with him.

Minka returned over to the LPS through the hole from the Sweet Delights shop, and saw Buttercream, Zoe, Pepper, Sunil, Vinnie, and Penny Ling staring at her in worry.

The only pet missing was Russell.

"Minka, darling, why... why didn't you tell us?" Zoe asked, trying to put a paw on Minka's shoulder, but Minka quickly pushed it away with her own.

Minka could tell Buttercream told them what was going on, and this time, not worrying about it as much as she did. That was the least of her concerns right at that moment.

"No time to explain!" Minka said in a hurry, "Where's Russell?"

"He ran out of the day-camp, he should be in the shop." Penny Ling told her.

"Thanks!" Minka said, and then ran out of the day-camp.

Minka looked for the hedgehog, and when she found him, he was sitting in a corner, looking frustrated.

"Stupid Minka," He said to himself, "I try to help her and what does she do? She gets ticked. Now I know why she's so much 'trouble.'"

Minka sighed and went over to him.

"R-Russell?" Minka stuttered, looking at Russell.

Russell ignored her, pouted, and looked away.

"Russell, I know you're probably ticked off at me right now, and I can understand why. But, I just wanna say I'm sorry." Minka stated. "I learned that you were just trying to protect me. I was so caught up worrying about getting help that I didn't realize I needed it. And, well, thank you for trying to look after me. Just please forgive me and set this all aside."

Russell looked over at her, and smiled.

"Well, alright. I'll forgive you." Russell said, now understanding what her deal was.

"Ooooh, thank you, Russell! I knew you'd understand!" Minka beamed in excitement, and tried to hug Russell, but then squealed in pain.

"Spines! More Spines! Really painful!" Minka exclaimed in agony, as she tried to shake off the sting.

"You know, you should _really _think twice before hugging me, Minka." Russell said, a bit annoyed now.

"Ah, well." Minka softly smiled, and grabbed Russell's paw and ran back to the day-camp, with things all sorted out now.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Minka's household hadn't changed a bit.

"Fucking whore!" Rick yelled at his wife, Eve, throwing a pan at her face.

"Bastard! Shut your fucking mouth and gimme the gun, tramp!" Eve yelled at her husband, trying to fight him.

"I don't have my gun, bitch! Where's my gun?! Where the hell is it?!" Rick shouted, shaking Eve uncontrollably.

"Let go of me, bastard!" She hissed, trying to force her out of his control.

Rick didn't stop.

"Not until ya gimme the gun!" He argued.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GIVE YOU THE GUN IF YOU'RE SHAKIN' ME, DUMBASS!"

Rick stopped, and stared at her in the eye.

"Go. Get. The. GUN!" He shouted the last word, making Eve jump.

"I don't know where it is, only you do!" Eve shouted, lying so he wouldn't find it and shoot her.

Rick walked away, and went into the kitchen. Eve could hear rustling in there, and she could hear the sound of silverware and pots and pans. She knew he was looking for something to harm her with, and she made her way into his room, and grabbed the gun from his messy closet.

Not only was the closet messy, but the whole interior of the house _itself _ was a hoarded household.

But that was the least of her worries, and worried only about defending herself.

Rick came in the room, saw Eve, yanked her hair back, and put a knife to her throat.

"I'm gonna ask you one last time before I slit your throat. Give me the mother-fucking gun." He hissed into his wifes face.

Eve had the gun in her hand, and still didn't budge.

Rick was now outraged, grabbed the gun in her hand, and shot Eve twice in the head, and stamped on her.

She died instantly.

"Little whore." Rick muttered to himself, put a blanket over the body, and left it on the floor. He then walked out of the house, with the gun, and went into the day-camp to pick Minka up, so he could give her a peice of his mind now.

This wasen't over.

Not until he gets rid of Minka.


End file.
